Gamwich
Type: Hobbit Village *Inhabitants: 50% Harfoot, 30% Stoor, 20% Fallohide *Population: 120 *Origin: Settled during the migration of Hobbits into the Shire TA 1601-1610 *Purpose: An agricultural community. 'Gamwich ' was the Westron translation of the Halfling name "Galabas" (W. "Playful Place"). The village was located in the Westfarthing of the Shire. In TA 1640 One of the few hamlets of Sîrgala still supporting a few Arthadan gentry , Gamwich actually had more men than Hobbit s both within and without the village . Travelers of the religious and philosophical sort often stop here on their way from the Twilight Hills to the Tower Hills ; Gamwich farmers and herdsmen support that traffic . Unfortunately , the village , just beyond the domains of the Great Houses and without a royal Reeve , has become a collection point for the discontented of western Arthedain . Hobbit servants have become fashionable in Gamwich . However , the wealthy locals , rather than trying to keep the uglier elements from moving in , are conspiring with them to keep Hobbits from owning land and gaining any power. The Halflings , flaunting the rights granted them by the King , have begun agitating for a voice in the village moot . To counter this , the gentry have hired "persuaders " to deal with the unruly newcomers , and some are pondering an alliance with the House Tarmear . TA 3019 Village in the northwestern corner of the Shire was a rough town in the old days, it was not pacified until the second Thain of the Independent Shire led part of the Hobbitry-in-Arms against a gang of thugs trying to secede in the early 21st century. It remained a place to meet interesting strangers thereafter. Even in the later years of the Shire, Gamwich was an important stopping point for Dwarves coming south from the Blue Mountains. Deeper into the Shire , they tended to keep to themselves. At Gamwich, they mingled with local Hobbits and Men who drifted in over the northern bounds. One interesting local organization formed the core of the Fellowship of the North and Westerlies, also known as the Norwest Club. The Norwesters were a collection of amateur scholars living around Gamwich and Tighfield, the most important such group in this part of the Shire. While the rest of the Shire had been forgetting much of its history and lore, the Norwesters, along with their rivals the Axfords of Axbridge and the Ivies of Whitfurrows, had been collecting and protecting it. Over the years the Norwesters had benefited from the "foreign" connections of some of their members, several of whom had been to Gondor or studied at "Booksword", a Ranger haven hidden in the hill country beyond the bounds.The three Scholars' Clubs all had ambitions towards becoming real universities in the Reunited Kingdoms . The North and Westerlies established branches in both Caras Celairnen and Annuminas during the reign of King Aragorn Elessar , making them a useful resource for Hobbit traders, travellers and adventurers. Notable Inhabitants late Third Age: Hamfast of Gamwich Leffly Boviden Miles Brandy Jephrim Elms Hamfast Gamgee I Wiseman Gamwich References *MERP:the Shire category:village Category:Shire Category:Arthedain